


The Language of Feathers

by wyntereyez



Series: Winged Things [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wings, winged!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntereyez/pseuds/wyntereyez
Summary: A short ficlet set during the fourth season hiatus, in which Emma learns the language of Killian's wings.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: Winged Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Language of Feathers

It took a couple weeks for Emma to notice Killian’s wings didn’t simply react to stimuli; they had a language all their own, one even Killian wasn’t privy to.

As his wings slowly adjusted to their freedom and their carriage became higher, haloing Killian’s ruffled hair, they became more active.

At first it was just the fluffing she’d seen when he was happy or excited. But as his muscles strengthened, it became so much more.

When they’d walk down the street together, his wings would half-spread, and he’d use that pirate swagger that never failed to draw her eye to those trim hips.

Wikipedia called it a mating display.

She didn’t think he realized he was doing it.

Anger was another emotion his wings betrayed. She knew he was trying to hide his frustration at his continuing failure to find a way to free the fairies, but now he had more than a tic in his jaw to give him away; his wings would be held tense, the feathers hackled around him to give his anger a jagged silhouette.

He tried to avoid her on those days, and Emma would listen to the warning of his feathers and give him the space he needed to calm himself.

It was rare she ever saw that display.

Her favorite, of course, was his contented fluffing, which she’d noticed was accompanied by an inaudible purring when he was truly happy.

She was only aware of it when she was pressed against him, one wing around her to hold her close.

His wings’ vocabulary was extensive. Wings held high meant he was alert and curious; an unexpected flap was startlement (which had scared the Hell out of her father, the first time it happened.) They drooped in sadness, or rose in threat. They shrugged and shuddered and twitched in response to Killian’s emotions.

He spoke with his feathers even when he couldn’t say something with words. And Emma was determined to learn the language of feathers.

Her favorite? A soft brushing of feathers against skin, tracing her cheek or tickling her arm. The look in Killian’s eyes let her know everything she needed to about this touch.

He may have had as much difficulty as she to voice his emotions, but his wings were saying it for him.

I love you…


End file.
